


The stars in your eyes - by Damian Wayne

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Ficlet, Jondami, M/M, i hope it makes sense, i hope this cheers you up, super fluff, wanna feel good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Hi, a random bolt of inspiration struck me and I whipped this little thing up. The one image I had in mind while writing it was Jon fan art by my friend @juneii-art (http://juneii-art.tumblr.com/), and I asked her permission to use it here. It’s so beautiful and fits so well. I hope you enjoy the short fic! It’s Damian talking to himself about Jon.Oh and if you got a moment, and maybe some spare change, please consider showing your support by donating a coffee for $3 at my page:ko-fi.com/gmartineztheficwriter.If you really enjoy my fics (and I really hope you do) and kudos and comments aren't enough to express how hyped you are, ko-fi donations are a great way to show your love, too XD. It helps me pay my credit card bills and really motivates me to keep on providing content. And if I get any extra? I might even commission damijon art we can all enjoy. I'll keep writing stories for free don't worry, I love the super sons so much that all I want is to share the fandom with you guys. But yeah, if you like, ko-fi donations are super cool too :3Also, if you wanna chat and say hi, my discord is gmartinez12#9930 :D





	The stars in your eyes - by Damian Wayne

**The stars in your eyes**

**by Damian Wayne**

 

 

 

Whenever you glance my way, I see the stars shine in your eyes.

And though your crystal blue is more like a clear day than deep night, they sparkle like the most precious gems even without any light.

Sometimes I’m glad I wear a mask over my eyes because you’re too dazzling. You can’t see me squint and look away. You’re too bright and too radiant, and every smile you flash my way is a gift I don’t deserve. You’re so hard to look at because whenever I do, I feel like I wouldn’t ever want to stop. You’re too much, so much, that my eyes water and I have to blink.

 

 

So I find it ironic how you look at me like I was the one who was actually the sun. You look at me like I was light in the darkness, the answer to a wordless question. You smile at me like I was gentle warmth from the hearth and sunlight after a storm. It was always odd how you clung to me like a sapling’s stem pivoting towards daylight, because all this time, I thought you were the one whose smile was sunshine.

I’m a shadow. I’m a sword. I’m a demon in the night. I’m a bat that flits through the dark unseen. I’m not meant to see the dawn and I don’t belong under the bright glare of day. I don’t fit in when people wake and feel the need to find their savior. That’s supposed to be you, right? You’re the face of the hero, the one they can know, and see, and praise. You’re the one they see when they look up to bask in the light.

 

That’s why I keep asking you. Why do you glance my way? Why do you look at me like I was the brightest point of your day? I belong to the night and I know deep in my heart that I don’t deserve to see your smile. But always, it’s there, with your face bright and wonderful, and the stars twinkling and beautiful in your eyes.

 

 

A part of me hopes you’ll stop…because one day I’ll lose control and look at you the way you look at me. 

And I know it’ll happen because you’re making me realize each time you glance my way…

…that the stars are brightest at night.

 


End file.
